Las líneas rojas no cortan el amor
by NekoAra
Summary: Algo más allá del simple amor fraternal, luego de todo el odio que los llevó a convivir.


_Hello, hello~_

_Bueno, voy logrando recuperar fic tras fic luego de haberlos perdido creo que por la mitad del 2012...Realmente casi me muero de un ataque cuando me pasó, mi propia madre me dijo que me calmara xDD_

_Este por suerte lo tenía en el mail. Y gracias a éste me tacharon unas amigas de pervertida (y por "lindo" que suene se lo contaron a sus novios de aquél momento.) Un saludo para ambos que sé no lo leerán pero que uno me cae bien y el otro estaba lindo ;)_

_·_

_Bueno. La historia vendría a ser como una...parte alternativa que mi depravada mente creó. El fic viene a base de **todo** lo ocurrido en el anime (que estaría basado en la traducción latina ya que NO lo encuentro en sub japones)._

_No creo hacer esa historia porque debería re mirar todo el anime nuevamente, lo cual no me molestaría en absoluto. También me creé** tremendo** xD spin-off que viene luego de la segunda temporada y que está completamente protagonizado por mi personaje, puesto que mi mente no quiere pensar en qué harían los demás -w-._

_·_

_Sin más, les dejo el fic. La categoría me pareció bien para chicos de 16, o 15 como mínimo. Quiero creer en la inocencia de los niños menores a eso xDD._

_·_

_·_

_·_

* * *

Ya, desde muy temprano, él salía de una pequeña habitación, reconocible para cualquiera.

Salía con una toalla a la cadera, con otra secándose el corto cabello en punta. Se secaba la cara con la poca toalla seca que quedaba de su cabeza. Marcas rojas en su cara estaban apenas húmedas, mas sin embargo, extrañamente, no se salieron con la toalla ni con el agua. El torso seguía apenas mojado. Era delgado pero estaba en forma.

La habitación a la que salió, poco más amplia que la anterior, era muy simple. Tubos blancos iluminaban todo el lugar. En total habían seis. El ropero a la pared derecha, la puerta a la del norte, cerca del ropero. Los escritorios al lado de la salida. En una de las esquinas, una pelota de metal con una especie de gema por ojo, y al lado algo así como un dinosaurio bebé, también metálico y gelatinoso color rosa. La pelota y el dino, aparentemente dormido, estaban conectados a la pared detrás de ellos por un grueso cable.

Él miró a la cama que estaba a la izquierda de la puerta del baño, separados por unos dos o tres metros de distancia. Observó que algo dormía sobre la cama aquella. Podía verla en su mente tan claro como si aquella persona no tuviera la sábana blanca encima. La veía como había quedado la noche anterior: en una posición fetal muy estirada. Las rodillas dobladas hacia un lado; el torso hacia arriba; la mano derecha sobre su estómago; la cara ladeada a la izquierda, mismo lado de las rodillas, y la mano derecha con la palma hacia arriba al lado de su rostro. Se veía tan inocente durmiendo, no era comparación a cuando estaba despierta y con sus amigos, se volvía alguien diferente. Fría, calculadora, un monstruo genético que él mismo había creado y de lo que se arrepentía con el alma.

Él sonrió y colocó la toalla de su cabeza sobre sus hombros. Caminó hacia la cama y al llegar se arrodilló sobre ella. Seguidamente se inclinó y escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella, comenzando a besarlo. La chica se remueve, haciendo un sonido como _"nngh..."_. Él continúa, sabía que aunque ella lo empujara o tratara de pararlo, no le importaba para nada lo que él le hiciera.

Ella despierta, más dormida que despierta, le abraza el cuello y lo besa. El hombre corre la sábana de encima del pequeño cuerpo de ella, abrazándole la cintura. Podía notarse que las tiras del piyama estaban un poco desordenadas: la del brazo derecho estaba sobre el hombro de ese lado; la del otro lado estaba caída.

—N-No podemos seguir... —dice ella una vez que desocupa su boca. Lo dice entre jadeos mientras el otro le sigue besando y mordiendo el cuello.

—Dame una razón —ordena él mirándola a los celestes ojos. No tenía voz autoritaria, pero si madura y segura.

—Hay gente...

—No olvides que no hay nadie aquí, todos están en una excursión de una semana en estas tierras. Sabes que Jonathan fue con ellos, y no hay cámaras en las habitaciones.

—Pero... ¿y ellos? —pregunta mirando a las dos cosas mecánicas de la esquina.

—Están desactivadas, no grabarán absolutamente nada. Si no quieres hacerlo, nada más debes decírmelo.

Ella se queda mirándolo. Sabía que nadie podía verlos, o escucharlos, pero se sentía culpable de algo; esa razón le impedía decirle que no al hombre.

—Sabes que por mí pueden pasar años —comenta él antes de intentar levantarse. Ella toma las puntas de la toalla que caían por los hombros de él para atraerlo hacia sí por el cuello. Al tenerlo cerca, quita la toalla y lo besa, enredando los dedos en el cabello azul metálico del otro. Él le corresponde abrazándola por la espalda, apretándola contra sí mismo. Cuando él rompe el beso, ya ambos tenían la respiración acelerada.

Marcha atrás: Denegada...

El pequeño piyama, parecido a un vestido corto y simple para noches de verano, color celeste pálido y de bordes rojos, pasó a segundo plano cuando él se lo quitó sin mucho apuro.

El hombre recordaba bien cómo estaba la otra sin el piyama: sólo con la ropa interior...de abajo.

Un sólo segundo se necesitó de detonante...El hombre abrazó a su compañera para besarla pasionalmente. Ella le seguía el ritmo, abrazándolo por el cuello; luego jala el cabello de él para alejarlo de su boca y hacer que siga mordiendo su cuello, mientras gemía.

—No te quitaste el maquillaje... —comenta él, dejando el cuello de ella y mirándola a los ojos mientras le pasa las manos por las mejillas a la vez que la besa.

—Y tú aún estás todo mojado...

—Si supieras la verdad de lo que estás diciendo... —responde el varón antes de empezar a lamer los senos de ella. La joven se arquea y jadea; gime.

Ella nunca hacía casi nada. Tenía vergüenza de todo esto, a pesar de poder hacer bromas de ese tipo con total naturalidad. El otro le hacía lo que quisiera; ella no se quejaba. Lo que aún no le había permitido era llevar su boca a esa parte suya; sabía que eso le daría un placer inalcanzable, lo sabía desde los tres años, pero le daba demasiada pena dejarlo. Terminar para ella era...penoso, según ella. Se había dado cuenta que era muy fácil, esa era la razón de no dejarlo: le daba pena. También estaba relacionado con que no quería que él se enterara de eso; no quería que él sintiera su esencia tan rápido; no quería gemir, gritar o lo que sea de una forma tan primitiva y gutural...además, estaba consciente de que si acababa pronto, el placer terminaba más rápido.

Él sabía mucho de lo que ella quería ocultar. Sabía que ella podía terminar incluso antes de empezar, por eso evitaba todo lo que la sobreexcitara para que ella no acabase pronto; por más dolor que le cause a su parte baja el escucharla gemir. Si no tuviera buen autocontrol, hubiera sido capaz de violación contra ella; eso no lo quería. Le quería ahorrar otro mal momento en su trágica vida.

El hombre continúa lamiendo y mordiendo los pezones de la chica. Ella dice algo entre gemidos, dejando al otro algo desorientado. A pesar de ser de intelecto superior y una gran mente, esto lo había desconcertado.

"_Quiero hacerlo contigo..."_

Así es, jamás lo habían hecho, jamás llegaron al acto sexual en sí. Nunca pasaban a más que esto. Besos, caricias, ejem, caricias...

A él no le importaba quedar en eso, a pesar de que luego le doliera, no pensaba arrancarle de forma obligada la virginidad a la otra. No tenía problemas con eso, lo entendía, ella le había confesado que quería hacerlo con una única persona: _"Con la persona con la que estaré el resto de mi vida...". _Para él, era comprensible, ella había sufrido demasiadas decepciones: desde no haber conocido a su padre el cual pudo haber muerto, hasta la muerte de su madre con tan solo dos años, muerte de la cual se enteró a los ocho; había sufrido la traición de su hermano, y luego cuando pensaba que jamás volvería a verlo, de nuevo se encuentran en más de una ocasión, siendo su hermano un traidor nuevamente...y nuevamente traidor luego de haberlo creído muerto. La decepción de haberse ofrecido a su hermano para fines malvados, sólo por ser una buena hermana menor.

Era comprensible... _"Yo también lo soy"_, pensaba de sí mismo. Él jamás había estado con ninguna mujer, con sus veintisiete años de vida jamás había estado con una mujer en intimidad. Cuando sus compañeros de trabajo hicieron una fiesta de cumpleaños para la mujer en el grupo que cumplía veintiocho otra vez, lo interrogaron sobre el tema. Sólo respondió _"No es algo que me interese hablar"; _se levantó y se fue de esa fiesta. Todos, con eso, dedujeron que él aún era casto...

Poco le importaba cuando estaba con ella, porque a esa criatura no le molestaba eso de él.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Sé que el que yo no quiera sí te molesta...

—No lo hagas por mí.

—Ya me decidí, quiero hacerlo contigo...Y es por mí, no por ti...

El hombre no quería, pero ante los suplicantes ojos de ella, no pudo hacer más que rendirse.

—Tu primera vez, ¿estás segura que quieres que sea conmigo? Después de todo...

—Aunque nos separemos, quiero que sea contigo...Quiero saber que eres la persona que recuerdo...

Él mantiene el silencio.

—Sé que me cuidarás —agrega ella—. Puedes hacerlo ahora si quieres —abrazándose a él.

Dudando, dudando, él se decide: la cuidaría, pero aún así haría lo que ella le pide.

El hombre se quita la toalla de la cadera y la tira a un costado. También trata de quitar la única prenda de la chica, aunque ella cruza las piernas por la vergüenza, él la besa y logra quitar aquel pedazo de tela...

Él nota un detalle en ella, riéndose un poco ante esto. Ella, con duda, lo mira. El hombre le dice al oído:

—Ya no tendré que prepararte, precoz —comenta con gracia. A la chica se le sale, de golpe, el maquillaje de las mejillas para ser remplazado por un rojo furioso.

Se pone entre las piernas de ella, suspirando a modo de preparación. Ella se abraza fuertemente al cuello del otro, temblando. El de cabello azul y marcas rojas en la cara la abraza también. La penetra despacio, aferrándose a ella a la par que ella a él. Llega al punto que diferenciaba a las vírgenes de las que no. Ella lo era. Cuando el hombre se tensa al sentirla insegura, involuntariamente rompe la barrera a causa del miedo que sentía al creer que la heriría. Reacciona sólo luego de un profundo grito de dolor de la chica. Había hecho que sintiera dolor...

"_Como hace once años..."_

¿La había traicionado, tal vez? Herido, sí. Sentía la sangre que salía en hilos al igual que las lágrimas sobre su hombro. No podía moverse.

Ella seguía llorando, pero sabía que eso era lo que debía hacer. Ya había herido demasiado tiempo al otro. Sin dejar de sentir el inmenso dolor, movió un poco la cadera para indicarle que él haga lo mismo.

Él comenzó a moverse con temor. Años en estudio científico y genética no le servían ahora. Nada le servía ahora.

En un momento, el dolor pasó a algo más: placer. En lugar de gemir de dolor, ella gemía de placer. Él ya estaba más seguro al escucharla, haciendo más fuertes las embestidas.

Conociéndola, sabía que no aguantaría mucho más. Conociéndose, no duraría mucho más tampoco, así que justo antes de sentir que el final estaba cerca...

— ¿Aún...eres...una niña...? —le pregunta luego de quedar quieto.

—Agh...S...Sí...A...A mamá no...no le bajó hasta...los veintiuno... —responde ella con los ojos cerrados y unas lágrimas.

—Igual...mañana evitaremos algo que ninguno quiere...

—Por ahora... —dijo completando la frase— Bien...

Y continuó.

Cuando el hombre y la ahora mujer tocaron el cielo, con nubes y todo, al unísono, se pudieron relajar. Él se dejó caer sobre ella.

La diferencia de alturas no era poca. Ella, parada al lado de él, ambos descalzos, le llegaría a la mitad de pecho.

Pasado un rato, el más alto sale de ella, acostándose a su lado para correrle el pelo de la cara y taparlos con la sábana.

—Se dice...vulgarmente "ser mujer", ¿no? —pregunta ella mirándolo mientras trata de regular la respiración.

—Sí...

— "Señoritas"...Eso es antes de ser mujer...

—Tú te salteaste lo segundo —le dice a ella antes de besarle la frente.

— ¿Crees que alguien alguna vez se entere?...

—No...Y si lo hacen, espero sea en unos cuantos años...

—No quiero que te crean un enfermo...

—Me verán así, y seguramente me encerrarán.

—No quiero eso —dice tomándole la mano.

—Yo tampoco...

Ambos quedan en silencio, sólo escuchando sus respiraciones.

—Oye —dice ella.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Seth...te amo... —dice mirando al hombre de veintisiete años, de cabello corto celeste metálico, ojos de igual color, pálido y de marcas triangulares rojas en las mejillas.

—Yo también, Zath... —responde mirando a la pálida joven de trece años, cabello largo celeste metálico y ojos iguales, de marcas triangulares en las mejillas y otras que le subían por la cara. El maquillaje se las tapaba ante sus amigos y extraños.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, aún tomados de la mano.

—Hermano...

— ¿Hn?

—Háblame de nuestro padre...

—...Lo haré...Pero mejor ahora duérmete.

—Bien —responde ella acurrucándose al lado del mayor. Él le pone la mano en la cabeza y ambos se dejan dormir...

* * *

— ¿Habrá sido lo correcto dejar a Zath y a Seth juntos en la nave? —pregunta una chica de cabello rosa— Sabemos que ella lo odia, quizás deberíamos-

—Vaaamos —dice un castaño enérgico interrumpiendo a su compañera—, no pasará nada. No creo que se maten.

—Por las dudas debemos apurarnos —comenta uno rubio.

Dos adultos, bien al frente, llaman al trío para que los sigan y no se pierdan. Una especie de mayordomo canoso iba con ellos.

Los chicos van con los mayores, los tres con el mismo pensamiento en la cabeza:

"_Cierto...No creo que se maten..."_

* * *

·

·

¡Bien! Espero haya sido de su agrado ;) Para todas las fans de Seth que **sé** que hay, aquí hay otra presente. Por eso mi mente tuvo que mezclar a mi personaje con Seth (ya que por algún motivo todo personaje original mío conoce de una u otra forma al protagonista, son amigos lejanos, de infancia, se conocen en un viaje, o son familias de alguna u otra manera).

·

Hasta otro fic ;)

Argentina, Buenos Aires. Domingo 17 de Marzo. 2013. 3:57 am.


End file.
